


MONTAIN SLAYERS

by SincerityExtreme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: This is based on episode 2x15,this is how i thought everything would have gone if lexa didn't had  betrayed clarke that day.





	MONTAIN SLAYERS

The day has finally come. For Clarke it seems like it took decades to arrive, but they were finally going to rescue her people, hers and the commander, of course. She had made a deal with Lexa; both of our people together are stronger than just one of us alone.

They were finally there, standing in front of Mount Weather’s doors, minutes away from rescue they people, SKAYKRU and TRIKRU standing side by side ready to attack, ready to do what they been training for this pasts days.  
After some time Lexa finally breaks the silence;

‘’What do you want to do when this is over?’’

And Clarke says;

‘’I have no idea’’

Lexa seems to stop for a second but decided to try again;

‘’But what you want?’’

Now Clarke stops for a minute to think, but nothing seems to come to her mind;

‘’Nothing, My people back, i can’t think of anything else today’’

Lexa could see some fear in Clarke’s eyes, it’s not like she wasn’t nervous herself, but as the Commander she as well trained for situations like that.  
Some time and Lexa spoke again;

‘’You should come with me to the capital, Polis will change the way you think about us.’‘

Clarke smiles to herself for a second and answered;

‘’You already have’’

she could swear she saw a little smile on Lexa’s face, but said nothing.

Minutes,that for Clarke felt like hours pass, and it was finally time to attack, they were going to explode the doors, Clarke toke the little control looked at Lexa and start;

‘’For those we’ve lost’’

And Lexa finished;

‘’And those we soon will find’’

And together they pressed the button;

‘’What’s wrong?’’,

Lexa asked when nothing happened.

‘’I have no idea’’

Clarke answered, now more nervous than she was before,and Lexa notice it;

‘’Keep calm, we will figure this out’’

After a few moments, a voice was heard and Lexa was gone, leaving Clarke even more confused, but she didn’t have time for that now, she already have too much to worry about, she have to figure out a new way to save her people because plan A has failed.  
Some agonizing minutes pass when Lexa returned to Clarke’s side, she look at her for a second and say;

‘’The mountain men called me and offered a deal’’

Clarke stops for a second and look at Lexa, trying to see if it was all joke, and she didn’t find what she was looking for she asked;

‘’What deal?’’

‘’They will released my people if I stop fighting and leave now’’

‘’What about my people’’

‘’Well, they aren’t part of the deal’’

Clarke was shocked;

‘’So you are just going to leave? After everything, you are going to turn your back to me, just like that?’’

Clarke could feel the angry tears welling up, but before they’ve threaten to fall Lexa spoke again;

‘’that’s not what I said’’

To that Clarke stop, she didn’t seem to get it;

‘’So, what do you mean?’’

‘’When they open the door to release my people we push our way in, and from the inside we figure out how to get them all out’’

The commander explained to everyone the first part of the plan, and then they all stood together in front of the door.  
When the mountain men finally opened the door they all pushed the way in, fighting everyone who tries to stop them. Clarke wasn’t very happy with the way they were dealing whit the situation, but she had been inside those walls before, and knew these people were not the kind you could just sit and talk to solve things out, so she just played along and hope they didn’t have to wipe them all out in order to succeed on their mission.  
It was hard and exhausting, but it was worth it, they recued both of them people and were marching back home. Clarke decided to go with Lexa, knowing she would learn more there then at home hoping for the best by just holding guns, and she hoped her people would end up doing the same, hoped they would understand that not all the grounders were dangerous, like Octavia did, she look past the war paint and armor, she saw people, with fears and concerns like anybody else, just like Clarke did, they have shown themselves helpful, loyal to the commander, they weren’t just some savages, they were humans, and understanding that, was a step closer to peace.  
Lexa came into the room and saw Clarke standing by the window looking up at the sky, when Clarke felt her presence she said;

‘’Thank you for not leaving us there, I know it would’ve been a lot easier to just take the deal and leave’’ 

‘’I was just honoring OUR deal, a deal you’ve earn, I made you a promise; And you are right, it would’ve been easier to just take the deal and leave, I know most of my people would have taken the deal if it was up to them, but as the commander I want to teach them that the easier way is not always the right one’’

‘’Thank you, I hope one they my people will understand that everything you did was because you were trying to do the best for your people, and that your help today was just as important as my and everybody else there’’

Lexa smile at her and nod;

‘’Me too, now you should rest, we all had a full day today, and will have a new one tomorrow’’

‘’Heshop Heda’’

‘’Good night Clarke’’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and i'm sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language so let me know if you notice any!
> 
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: Heda&WanhedaLove (i use this mainly to post my works)   
> Or on my main tumblr: sincerity--extreme


End file.
